


Lucius Malfoy and His First Ever Punishment

by Shadow1441



Series: The Grave Mistake - One-Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1441/pseuds/Shadow1441
Summary: Lucuis gets called to his father's solar after Abraxas find out about the missing Diary





	Lucius Malfoy and His First Ever Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grave Mistake - Prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853972) by [Shadow1441](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1441/pseuds/Shadow1441). 



> Happens after the prequel, when Dobby tells Abraxas that Lucius should be punished.

“Master Abraxas is asking Young Master Lucius to go to his solar.” Dobby said as he disappeared with a loud pop.

Lucius paled considerably and took a deep breath. There was no way that his father found out, there was nothing to incriminate him, nothing at all. It wasn’t even his fault that they lost the diary, they just forgot about it and when Narcissa reminded him to bring it back, it wasn’t there. So there was no way it was his fault. If anything, it was those filthy muggles that were at fault, they were the ones who stole the diary, not him!

He walked to his father’s solar with small steps, his form starting to tremble as he neared the door. He gulped silently as he opened the door and went to sit in the chair across from his father.

His pale face became ashen as he saw his father’s blank face staring at him coldly. Oh merlin, this was not good.

“Lucius, Dobby told me that you lost the diary our Lord gave us to protect, is this true?”

Not wanting to lie to his father he answered truthfully. “Yes,” He said with gritted teeth as he glared at said elf standing in the corner. That stupid elf will pay for telling on him, even if he has to wait until he become Lord Malfoy. The elf will not get away with this.

His father, noticing the glare, pursed his lips, his face still blank. “Lucius, stop glaring at Dobby, the elf did nothing wrong.”

Lucius looked away from his father with a huff. “It wasn’t my fault! Bellatrix wanted to see the diary so I showed it to her. It’s her fault.” He said haughtily.

His father narrowed his eyes slightly. “Do not speak to me that way, Lucius. “He said harshly. “ I taught you better than to brag about dark objects to others, even if they are you friends. Now you will be punished for disobeying me.”

“What?” Lucius whispered, his face going pale again. Images of him being tortured arose in his mind. He had never been punished before, but from what he read in books and heard from rumors, when people were punished, they were humiliated, tortured or even killed. He felt tears gather in his eyes. “Father, please, I swear I won’t do anything wrong. Ever! I will do anything you say! Please! Don’t kill me! I’ll...I’ll find the diary, I’ll even be nice to Dobby! Anything! I swear!”

His father looked at him, the blank mask replaced with confusion. “Lucius, what are you talking about. I am only taking away your broom, practice wand, and making you clean the stables for the next month.” His father frowned. “Where did you hear all this about me killing you?” He shook his head slightly. “Get the foolish notion out of your head, I am your father, I won’t kill you, I raised you. Oh and make sure that no one finds out about the diary, not even the Dark Lord, or else you won’t have me to fear.” His father said with a tired sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Lucius sighed in relief, tears still trickling down his face.” Thank you father, I won’t disappoint you!” He exclaimed, as he tried to walk out of the room with his dignity intact, leaving his tired and slightly worried father to figure out what exactly Lucius was thankful for.  



End file.
